1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chain link metal fence systems having end, corner, or gate posts of novel construction for ease of assembly of the ends of the fence thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major cost factor in the installation of chain link fences is the time and labor required to hand assemble the many clamps and connecting hardware. The conventional chain link fence system basically comprises a section of chain link fencing material stretched and secured between two tubular fence posts. A metal rod or bar is inserted vertically through the end links ends of the fencing parallel to the post and is secured to the post by a series of strap type clamps encircling the post and the bar. A nut and bolt arrangement fastens the two ends of each clamp together. The number of clamps required depends upon the length of the post.
A cross bar comprising a section of tubing having a cap at each end is clamped between the posts near the top edge of the fence material. The cross bar end caps are provided with a flat rectangular lug having a hole for clamping to the post by straps as previously described. Wire ties are bent partially around the cross bar and each end is twisted around a strand of the fence material to secure the material to the cross bar and to intermediate posts. The process of fastening the many nuts, bolts and ties is very tedious, time consuming, and expensive. In addition, conventional posts are insecure in that they can be opened easily by disconnection of the clamps.
There are several patents which disclose other fence systems including means for easy assembly.
Engstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 751,622 discloses a fence post having a recessed area for receiving a clamping rod. The clamping rod is held in place by a plurality of eye-bolts through the eyes of which the clamping rod extends. Tightening of the nut of the eye-bolt draws the clamping rod into the recess, bending and clamping the wire runners therein.
Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,373 discloses a tubular fence post having retaining leaves struck outwardly to provide spaces between the respective retainers and the body of the tubular post. After the wires are in position, a key or holder is inserted through the spaces to hold the wire in place. The post shown is an intermediate post, not an end, corner, or gate post, for a rectangular grid wire fence. The post is not designed for use as an end, corner, or gate post and does not provide a recessed and protected connection.
Gerken, U.S. Pat. No. 1,160,709 discloses a fence post having extending hooks and tongues for receiving a tie or retaining rod. The posts are intermediate posts, not end, corner, or gate posts, and do not provide a recess to receive and protect the rod.
James, U.S. Pat. No. 1,330,809 discloses a metallic fence post (intermediate post, not an end, corner, or gate post) which has depressed or concave grooved sections between straps or bands. The straps are used to secure single strand fencing, e.g. barbed wire fencing, by hog-ring clips and are not used for chain link fencing.
Ashworth et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,836 discloses a chain link fence having an end, corner, or gate post or corner post with expanded strips providing apertures with the same spacing as the fence links. The end links of the fence are secured to the apertures provided by the expanded strips by a serpentine wire interconnecting the end links thereto.
Bishop, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,303 discloses an intermediate (not an end, corner, or gate post) fence post having horizontal slots for receiving individual wires of single strand wire fencing. A locking rod or wire is vertically extended between the wires and the interior of the post to hold them in place.
Muckelrath, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,882 discloses a metal post of angle iron or hollow square construction having holes punched along the corners thereof. The posts are intermediate posts for wire fencing comprising a plurality of separate single strands. A retaining tie wire is placed through the hole after engagement with each individual fence wire and twisted to hold the wire in place.
The prior art in general, and none of these patents in particular, disclose a chain link fence system having tubular metal end, corner, or gate posts with provision for quick connection thereon and assembly without the need for connecting a plurality of separate connecting straps.